-Despues De Un Felizes Por Siempre-
by Lydia-Li-Evil22
Summary: ¿Te ha pasado que un dia todo este bien y en eso vuelve a tu vida tu ex y vuelven aun con el problema que hubo antes para que rompieran pero ya no es lo mismo?.Entonces tal vez te identifiques con esta historia donde la protagonista es sakura.
1. Chapter 1

**«DDR» SCC © Grupo Clamp.**

**«N|A¹» Advertencia: Por el contenido presentado la historia caerá en categoría 'MA' por el detalle a nivel de violencia; sexual; lenguaje soez (completo). Si no le gustan este tipo de escenas por favor pueden saltárselas, pero si leen es bajo su responsabilidad. ^^ Gracias.**

*** Por muy larga que sea la tormenta, el sol siempre vuelve a brillar entre las nubes. (Khalil Gibran)***

**-Despues De Felizes Por Siempre-**

**-Capitulo 1 Volviendo Al Pasado-**

**En la mañana en una casa cerca de la ciudad Tokyo . . .**

-¡AHH SE ME HACE TARDE PARA IR AL TRABAJO!-Se oian los gritos de la chica.

En eso suena su celular como solo le faltaba su bata de doctora fue a contestar.

-¿Hola?-Preguntaba la chica mientras buscaba sus lentes.

-Hola Sakura ¿apresurada de nuevo?-Decia el chico de cabello negro del otro lado de la linea.

**-Sakura Kinomoto-**, era una mujer que tenía un doctorado en Pediatría y Educación Infantil para "Niños con Deficiencias" o conocidos como "Especiales". Tenía unos preciosos ojos color Verde-Jade. Su Cabello era completamente castaño claro con reflejos oscuros ondulado y le llegaba arriba de la cintura, usualmente siempre usaba peinados sencillos como trenza,cola de caballo,dos colas,chongo y cabello suelto, era de contextura frágil, pero sus medidas eran acorde a su textura, su pechos eran medianos y su estrecha cintura era de ensueño. Tenía largas piernas suave como la seda, su estatura llegada al 1.72Mtrs. Lo que le daba un aspecto de una colegiala de ensueño. Con el Maquillaje natural que usaba sus 22 años parecería de menor de edad. Incluso de las personas ajenas al círculo social que se desenvolvían pensaba que tenía de unos 15 a 17 años no le ponían mas.

Lo muy gracioso cuando hiba con sus amigos a lugares de adultos la confundian con una menor de edad y luego la querian sacar de ese lugar siempre tenia que cargar su credencial de edentidad para que le creyeran,estaba locamente enamorada de las matematicas y su trabajo ya que el hombre de su vida la daño hace mucho.

-Jeje si ¿Puedes venir? mi mama no me espero hoy-

-Claro manita solo dejame ir por sandra y ya voy para alla-Sonrio el chico mientras decia eso

-Ok solas no tardes victor-

Bueno, adiós cuidas te te-veo alrato manita

-Si igual tu cuidate manito-Despues de eso colgo agarro un libro y comenzo a leer sentandose en el sillon

-me pregunto que paso con el despues de que rompimos-Dijo para si misma y en eso tocaron la puerta fue abrir la puerta dejando el libro en la mesa de la sala

-¿Hola?-Miro para ambos lados y no habia nadie miro abajo habia otro regalo de un de admirador secreto que tenia lo tomo del piso cerro la puerta lo abrio el regalo y vio que era un oso de peluche

-Otro oso de peluche de ese chico de 16 años uff-lo metio a una caja que tenia ahi a otros 13 osos de peluche esperando a que viniera victor miro su reloj y eran las 9:30am tomo sus cosas cerro la puerta y se fue

-Que bueno que el sabe que no estoy despues de 30 min y tambien que bueno que mis babys estan dormidos mis lindos angelitos-se referia a sus 3 mascotas

Caminando la chica de ojos verde jade por la ciudad de tropieza con una pareja chocando con ellos se levanta y los va a ayudar

-De verdad lo siento mucho-Decia mientras extendia su mano para ayudarlos

-¡NO ME TOQUES!-Dijo la chica que callo junto con el chico de ojos grises

-Tomoyo no es para tanto gracias señorita pero nosotros podemos solos-Sonrio y en eso se quedo impactado a ver esos ojos de color verde jade por ser muy hermoso

-Ok yo mejor me voy hasta pronto y de verdad lo siento-Tomo sus cosas y como siempre enseño su sonrisa amable para despedirse

Al irse la pareja comenzo a discutir pero ella siguio su camino al llegar al hospital privado de tomoeda se llevo un regaño de su mama

-!YA VISTE LA HORA QUE ES VAYA HORAS EN LLEGAR¡-Decia muy enojada y preocupada su madre

-Perdon este choque con una linda pareja-decia con una sonrisa y una gota tipo anime

-!A TI TE PASA TODO QUE SI NO ES UN CHOQUE ES UN CASI ATROPELLAMIENTO SI NO ESO ES PERDIDA DE MASCOTA¡-Decia gritando muy enojada su madre

-Vale madre hoy ¿que pacientes me tocan?-Decia muy curiosa

-Solo por eso te toca guardia-Decia su madre mientras se hiba tranquilizando

-Eh? pero ¿por que?-Decia con una cara preocupada

-¡POR QUE YO LO DIGO SOY TU JEFA Y TU MADRE ASI QUE OBEDECE O TE QUITO TU DESCANSO!-

-Ok ok uff-Se fue al lugar que le toco

-¡SAKURA!-Dijo una chica castaña mientras la abrazaba por detras

-!AHH¡-Grito de sorpresa

Espera un minuto-eres tu en Chiharu Chávez me asusta tan en serio toma Otra

-Tu para que pareces como loli-decia riendo levemente

-Por al menos cuando tenga 100 años parecere de 80 no como otras o aun estare viva-Decia tratando de poner enojada a su amiga

-Siguele asi y si te violo-Decia Tratando de traumarla

-Idiota mejor callate-Sonrojada trataba de ocultar su sonrojes

Pasaron las horas hasta que dio la hora de la salida las 9:30pm la tortura de sakura estar de guardia habia acabado

-Sakurita ¿te llevo?-Decia la castaña

-Ya que me queda mi mama hoy estara con sus amigos de la preparatoria-Suspiro y agarro sus cosas

-Pero primero vayamos a comer ninguna de las dos comimos-Tocando su barriga mientras decia eso

-OK suelo Chiharu por esta vez me miro con una cara seria

-Ahora ¿Que le paso a mi sakurita alegre acaso quiere que la mimen o que venga el mounstro de las cosquillas?-Decia mientras le jalaba las mejillas

-Idiota suelta mis mejillas juro que estoy bien-Agarrando sus manos las quito de sus mejillas

-Hmm ya se vayamos a un bar-Dijo mientras le brillan los ojos

-Por mi no hay problema-

-Entonces...¡AL BATIMOVIL!-Dijo muy emocionada

-Ok .. -

-Vamos-La jalo del brazo hasta su auto

-Ok ok esperame esperame que se caen mis lentes-

Llegando al auto encendieron el auto y sono una cancion que le encantaba a sakura algo mas de la quinta estacion

-Es algo mas que la distancia que el dolor que la nostalgia sabemos que eso no nos va separar-Snaba un dueto en el auto mientras la casataña con ojos cafes manejaba

-Muy bien paremos o nos veran como unas locas-Rio la castaña de ojos verde jade

-Jaja ok mira ya llegamos-Señalo el bar

-Vaya se ve muy vacia-Bajando del auto cierra la puerta

Al entrar solo habia un chico vestido con una camisa negra pantalon de mezclilla botas negras y chaqueta negra

-Muy bien pide lo que quieras Sakura yo invito-Sonrio con los ojos cerrados

- ¿Enserio Su mirada curiosa

-Si-

-Entonces quiero dos botellas como dices chelas para las penas-Le brillaron de ojos

-Jaja ok-Se sento y pidio dos botellas de vino

-Y bien Sakura ¿que paso con el joven li?-La miro curiosamente

-No me hables de ese idiota..hoy solo quiero olvidar-Tomo la copa que ya estaba lista el chico volteo y susuro algo

-Tal vez ese idiota aun la extrañe-Mirando su copa el chico con ojos azules

-El nunca me amo..solo me uso nunca le importe-Tomo un sorbo de su copa

**FLASHBACK: * HACE 3 MESES ***

-Yo si te amaba tu si me importabas jamas te use-La tomo de los hombros mientras decia eso y soltaba lagrimas en los ojos

-Tu no me amabas yo no te importaba ¿lograste lo que querias hacer?-Lo miro seriamente

**Fin Del Capitulo Uno**

**konichiwa! xD perdon si es algo corto o largo como sea xD perdon por mi cacografia lo hice medio dormida shaoran hizo algo malo para que sakura se pusiera asi y no lo perdone :3 y como no tengo mucho tiempo esta semana les dejare con las dudas de que pasara xD ewe no por nada soy evil alguna queja o sugerencia enviarle a mp o en facebook: Flor De Cerezo Kinomoto Amamiya**


	2. Chapter 2

**«DDR» SCC © Grupo Clamp.**

**«N | A ¹» Advertencia: POR POR EL Contenido Presentado La Historia caera en categoría 'MA' el detalle de un Nivel de Violencia; sexual; Lenguaje soez (artículo completo). Saltárselas pueden Si no le gustan this pisos de Escenas Por Favor, Pero si leen es Bajo do Responsabilidad. ^^ Gracias.**

*** Que el mar muy larga Por La Tormenta, El Sol Siempre Vuelve A Brillar Entre las Nubes. (Khalil Gibran) ***

**-Despues De Un Felizes Por Siempre-**

**-Capitulo 2 Re-Encuentro en la Red Virtual-**

**~ En El Capitulo anterior ~**

**FLASHBACK: * HACE 3 MESES ***

-Yo te Amaba si tu si me importabas Jamás Te utilización-La tomo de los Hombros while decia ESO y soltaba lagrimas en los ojos, en

-Tu no me amabas yo no te importaba ¿lograste Lo Que querias HACER?-Lo miro seriamente

**Fin Del Capitulo Uno**

**-Comienzo Del Capitulo 2 -**

**FLASHBACK: * HACE 3 MESES ***

-Yo te Amaba si tu si me importabas Jamás Te utilización-La tomo de los Hombros while decia ESO y soltaba lagrimas en los ojos, en

-Tu no me amabas yo no te importaba ¿lograste Lo Que querias HACER?-Lo miro fríamente estafa Una mirada Que lo congelaba

-No, ya Que era Estar Siempre Contigo en Toda mi vida-Bajo la cabeza y de como una soltar lagrimas

-No es Cierto deja de mentir-Le dio Una cachetada y LUEGO lo miro

**VOLVIENDO AL PRESENTE**

-Sakurita te Estoy hablando-Movia Una mano Enfrente de ella

Sakura al darse Cuenta la miro

-¿Dijiste algo Chiharu?-La Miraba A Los Ojos

-Que si ¿ya te ha Hecho Una Cuenta en Facebook

-Si pero no me meto mucho Tengo dos una personal y una para rolear pero ya no entro del tanto-Tomo un sorbo de la copa

- ¿Y Ahí has buscado al joven Li-? Miro seriamente

-No.

-Haslo asi lo encontraras y sabras Sobre el-Sonrio Mirándola

-No gracias Chiharu Prefiero olvidarme de el emborrachándome

-Bueno solo no exagérés-La miro preocupada

-Lo prometo no exagerare-Tomaba La Segunda copa

-Okay

**Paso Una hora y ...**

-Hip! Otra mas mesero!-Decia Una Sakura borracha

-Hip! ya escucho a mi amiga mesero Otra botella!-Decia la "preocupada" Chiharu

-No hay señoritas ya estan muy borracha-Las Miraba un preocupado mesero

-No importa denos Otra!

-Mmm Una solista y ya-mientras les Daba Otra botella a esas borrachas llegaba un chico de ojos ambar Sakura le vio los ojos cafés asi que lo vio y puso su mejor pose sexy aun borracha(?

-Mmm pero que tenemos aquí a un panquencito-Aguanto el hipo de la borrachera

-Vaya asi que soy un panquencito usted es una linda doctora-se del como veía diferente el no reconocio a su propia ex novia

-Grazie-Sonrio sonrojada Por La borrachera

-¿Viene sola?

-No vengo Con mi amiga que se emborracho de mas-La señalo Con Los ojos discretamente

-Ah ya veo tranquila mejor no la despertemos y te invito otra copa de mi parte si quieres-Sonrio el chico de ojos "cafés"

-No gracias suficiente con dos copas para mi-Sonrio levemente mientras que un mesero atrás de ella tenia la cara morada:Si claro dos copas

-Bueno tu te lo pierdes-Pidio una copa de tequila

-Por Cierto señorita ¿Como se llama?-La Miraba mientras esperaba su copa

-Yo me llamo Hikari-Mintio Su Nombre Ya Que No Confiaba

-¿Y usted?-Lo miro con una sonrisa leve

-Emm Ryu-Mintio Igual Su Nombre No Tenia Tanta Confianza

-Lindo Nombre-Miro y estába listo su tequila y lo tomo Poco a Poco

-Tienes Facebook-Lo Miraba Con una Sonrisa Sacando de su bolso Una libreta con una portada de "Inu x Boku SS"

-Si te lo paso si quieres-La Miraba Atentamente

-Oye me harias un favor-Lo miro seriamente

-Dime

-¿Nos llevarías a mi y a mi amiga a mi casa por favor?-esperaba la respuesta mientras lo miraba

-Claro déjame decirle a mi chofer Que venga por mi auto y te Llevo en el tuyo

-Es de mi amiga Pero gracias ryu-Sonrio Levemente

-Me ayudarías a cargarla por favor no puedo cargarla sola-lo miraba con un poco de pena

-Claro-La carga Como Una princesa mientras que Sakura abria la puerta del auto trasera

-Gracias Hikari-Sonrio Levemente

"Hikari" estába borracha Pero no del tanto de como es Chiharu le Ayudo a acostarla en la instancia de parte Trasera

-Ya vuelvo contratar a un Pagar Lo Que bebimos-Sonrio

-Entendido te espero hikari-Veia cuando se hiba la chica cerro la puerta trasera entro al asiento del conductor y espero a hikari

**Pago "Hikari" $ 100.00 Dolares Por las Bebidas al pagarlas Regreso al auto en sí metio al asiento de copiloto y miro a "Ryu**"

-Gracias por todo ryu-Beso Suavemente su mejilla "ryu" se sonrojo Levemente

-De nada-Hikari comenzo a manejar mientra le dirigia "hikari" al llegar a su casa vio sakura que su mama aun no estába salio del auto y cargo un poco a Chiharu

-¿Te Ayudo?-Miraba seriamente

-Si please ryu

Carga Shaoran a Chiharu como una princesa Sakura cerraba el auto le ponia las dos Alarmas y abria la puerta de Su Casa cerro la puerta al ver Entrar a Shaoran con Chiharu dejándola en el sillón

-Muchas gracias ryu te Debo Una Mañana te busco en el Facebook-Sonrio Levemente

-Al contrario Hikari es un honor hacerlo-Sonrio levemente

-Bueno me Tengo Que ir Pero antes ¿me dejarías hacer algo?-La Miraba Atentamente

-Claro Dime que es-Sonrio Levemente

-Darte un beso

-Eh?! Etto ok-sonrojada cerro los ojos Esperando el beso

La tomo Shaoran de la barbilla Suavemente levantándola se Acerco Lentamente a su rostro y la beso dulcemente Sakura se sorprendio sonrojandose y corto el beso

-L-lo siento-sonrojada lo miro

Al irse Shaoran se durmió Sakura

**~ Al dia siguiente ~**

**Sakura busco Con El enlace Que le dio Shaoran y oh sorpresa ella esperaba que fuera un Ryu y no un Shaoran**

- ¡Ese maldito ¡

- ¡Me Bese con ese maldito ¡

-Eh? ¿Que sakurita que paso?

-Ayer Volvimos a ver a Shaoran ..

- ¡¿Enserio?!

-Si ..

**-En la casa de Shaoran-**

-Si a la que bese fue a Hikari ¡¿Por que chin#$% mad$% sentí el beso con el calor que Sakura me daba?¡

-Me Estoy Volviendo Loco del tanto buscarla ... Creo Que Mejor Me pondre A Jugar un poco

Al Ponerse a Jugar recordó a su ex Despues de Sakura Con Ella Siempre Juega en el Wii U Pero Hoy No estába

-Meilling ..-Suspiro

-Sakura-solto una lagrima

**Fin Del Capitulo 2**

**Hi! TTuTT Apenas una amiga me presto su laptop y pude hacer el segundo capitulo solo me los prestare los jueves :3 y asi podremos leernos mas tempranos me avisan en mi Facebook si les gusto querían otra cosa fue evil al dejarlos esperar y todo eso :3 los quiero mucho :3**

**Att:Lydia**

**Facebook: Flor De Cerezo Lydia Chan Grey :3**


End file.
